The Name's Ash
by Collie Luvr
Summary: All was well until I left Hiroshima to live in Hawaii. Then from Hawaii to live in this little 'White Trash' town called South Park. Some of the kids here are kind while others are complete asses. Well, might as well make the best of it. OC story. Rated T


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK. MATT AND TREY DO. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS IS THE 6TH AND LAST REDO OF MY FANFIC. I'VE GOTTEN BETTER AT WRITING!YAAAAAYYYYY!**

**I've been trying to get better at writing since I was 7. Well, goal achieved!**

**Oh, and sorry I've been gone sooooooooo long! I've been caught up in a lot of things:**

**-LIFE**

**-ANIMATION**

**-SCHOOL**

**-LACK OF MOTIVATION**

**-WORKING ON OTHER STORIES(NON-FAN-FICTION)  
**

**-MY RECENT NARUTO OBSESSION(I STILL LOVE YOU, ROCK LEE!1)  
**

**OCs I'm using in this fic:**

**Vean Redding owned by CVillianS**

**Allison Christine Johnson owned by rockergirl95**

**Nicki Roshel Dubois owned by XXOpheliacXX **

**Susumu Hori owned by DJ Yellow**

**I have enough OCs! Sorry!**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT THEIR STUFF  
**

**But if you've changed your name, you know who you are(I've Checked)**

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO RE-WRITE YOUR OC FORMS. I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS FOR THIS STORY  
**

**Well, anyway: Enjoy my new style of writing!**

**Info on Ash:**

**Full name: Ashijuan DeShaw Edogawa**

**Nickname(s): Ash, Mutt, Dawg, Bitch(by yours truly*Eric Cartman*) Definately _not_ the female dog meaning!  
**

**Age: 8½**

**Gender: Female**

**Sexuality: Bi-sexual(Half Gay/Half Straight)  
**

**Race: Black/Japanese (Blasian)  
**

**Eye color: Deep Autumn Orange  
**

**Hair Color: Pale reddish-brown color, but is ashamed of it, so she dies it black  
**

**Hair type: Blasian hair(naturally thick, coarse, dry, but does it to make it look shinny)  
**

**Skin Color: Light brown  
**

**Clothes/Accessories: Plum colored muscle shirt, Olive green jacket, Gray-80% colored shorts, dark autumn-orange shoes, light yellow dog collar with three little bones on it made out of rhyme stones, solid-gold ring inherited from her black grandmother. (she only wears the jacket, undershirt, and shorts once she moves to South Park, but always wears her dog collar)  
**

**Lives with: Mom(black), Dad(Japanese), older brother(Joshua)**

**Born in what country: Hiroshima, Japan, but moved to Hawaii when she was 5.  
**

**Religion: Baptist, but father is Jewish  
**

**Personality: Generally polite, laid back. Not afraid to insult or voice her opinion, but knows when she's supposed to just shut the hell up. Kind of doggy(I mean, like literally doggy like a dog.)A tomboy. Doesn't like Europeans.  
**

**Dislikes: Athiests, Her brother(She loves him, but is ashamed to show it), (hates)cats, Hitler, WWII, Hiroshima's tragic past  
**

**Things that set her off: When people make references to Hiroshima bombing, making fun of Hiroshima, discriminating her ethnicity, cats, Cartman calling her 'Jew' or making fun of her sexuality. But not many people knows she's bi.  
**

**Habits/Addictions: Has a habit of twitching her nose. Drinking apple cider vinegar. Chewing metal/plastic  
**

**Crush: None(subject to change) But she kinda thinks Kenny's mom is hot.  
**

**Quote: "What, now?"**

**

* * *

****Quick pros of family:**

**Name: Shinsuke Edogawa**

**Age: 28  
**

**Gender: Male(DUH)**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Ethnicity: Japanese**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Type: Silky Asian Hair**

**Skin Color: Beige**

**Born in What Country: Hiroshima, Japan**

**Religion: Jewish

* * *

Full Name: Stephani J'slessa Edogawa(Original Surname: Brown)**

**Age: 28**

**Gender: Female**

**Sexuality: Straight  
**

**Ethnicity: Ethiopian American**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown Nearly Black**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Hair Type: Thick Afro Hair**

**Born in what country: Oxford, Mississippi  
**

**Religion: Baptist

* * *

Full Name: Joshua Fuyyu Edogawa**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Sexuality: Straight**

**Ethnicity: Blasian**

**Eye Color: Dark Brown**

**Hair Color: Blackish Brown**

**Hair Type: Silky Asian Hair**

**Skin Color: Light Brown(A Bit Lighter Than Ash's)**

**Born in What Country: Hiroshima, Japan**

**Religion: Baptist

* * *

**

**H**ot as hell, pissed off, and once again sitting in my room with the fan blowing right in my face. I'm not even wearing a shirt. But in this part of Hawaii, no one gives a crap about how you look. I just roll over on my back, fall off my bed, and land on the carpet.

"Ow! Tawagoto ga, sono kuso ga itai!" I cursed in Japanese. The fan fell on my stomach. Damnit! I pushed the it off me and rolled over on my stomach.

"Dude... It's freakin' hot... and I'm bored.. It sucks I had to sell my iPod." I looked into the palm of my hand(my iPod's bed) and rolled over onto my back.

You see, about half a year ago, my dad got laid off from his job as a waiter at a restaurant. He's been looking for work ever since. But, we haven't really had any luck. But lately, my dad's been badgering this dude over the phone about job openings. He's been calling him back and forth for about 2 weeks, now. I really hope he gets this job. I'm tired of living like this; shortage of food, unclean water, lights being turned off every now and then, and the bastards just shut down our cooling system!

You think just because I live in Hawaii we have it easy. No, we don't. Life seemed much easier back in Hiroshima; where I was with my own kind. There are Japanese people here in Hawaii, too, but it isn't like Hiroshima. Well, I'm only half Japanese, but I feel more connected to my dad's side than my mom's. No, I'm not being racist, geez! I love my parents both the same. Maybe I should visit Ethiopia, one day.

"Who's there?" I ask after hearing wild knocking on my bedroom door. Without even answering, the knocker opened my door and came right on in. It was my brother, Joshua.

"Josh! Koto ga dekinai no wa, watashi ga hadakada o sanshō shite kudasai?" I shouted, not even bothering to cover my chest.

"Okay...? Whateverthehell, dad wants you in the living room." he said and left out, leaving the door wide open.

I, without putting a shirt on or at least a shawl, stepped out of my bedroom and followed the many Japanese kanji symbols down the semi-short hallway and into the living room. My dad looked over at me with a huge smile on his face. My mom and my brother were smiling, too. My dad bent down to my eye-level and put his hands on my thin shoulders.

"Ash," my dad said slowly. "I've gotten the job!" he shouted excitedly and my mom started screaming and picked Joshua up and spun him around in the air. Dad picked me up, too and spun me around.

"Hava Nagila Hava Nagila Hava," he sang happily. I sang along with him, even though I was a Christian. After a while, dad put me down.

"So, when do you start working, again?" Joshua asked hopefully. Dad sighed.

"Tomorrow. But... I have something you may not like.."

"Nani?" I asked. _What. _

"It's good I've gotten a new job. Thank God, but we have to move out of Hawaii."

"Good! We're going back to Hiroshima!_-Right?" _I asked, secret tail wagging. My dad shook his head.

"We're moving to Colorado. That's where I'm going to my job." I had to force back tears, but I remembered this; _Shut the hell up, because at least you're not going to be living like this, anymore. _

"...Great. So when are we moving?" my idiot brother asked. *scoff* Dumbass! He's probably pissed about not returning to Hiroshima, too.

"Tomorrow, kid. Your mother and I even packed most of your rooms." he said. Oh! So _that's _why I couldn't find my alcohol!*cries inside*

I plastered a fake smile onto my face. "Great, dad! Can't wait!"

* * *

I heard my bedroom door open. I slitted my eyes open and saw that it was my dad. I turned over, pretending to be asleep, the light still shining on me. He stood there for a few more moments then closed the door. I turned up on my back and starred up at the ceiling. Specks of light and colors danced around like they do when your eyes are closed. I changed my position to where I faced my window. Beautiful Hawaii was right on the outside. Hawaii...

I waited for the longest time until I was sure my parents and brother were asleep. I cracked my door open for one last check. Quiet, steady snoring. Good. I creaked my window and climbed through it. I still didn't have on a shirt.

I ran out as far as I thought I could into the grass as I could and just laid on my stomach. The grass itched a little at first, but it soon stopped.

I rolled over on my back, getting some sand in my hair. It didn't matter. The moon shone down brightly, highlighting me, turning my skin this bright, yellowish color. The grass shone like long, thin glow sticks. Hawaii was my second love. I waved my arms and legs up and down on the grass, like I was making a snow angel.

"Oh, Hawaii," I murmured, rolling over onto my stomach and making small circles in the sandy grass with my fingertips. "just like Hiroshima, I'm going to miss you, too." I folded my arms and laid my head down. I lowered my eyes and starred off at the distant sea. The waves were barely moving. Just the stars dancing on top of them and the moon; like a mother watching over her children. Soon, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

The morning greeted me with a dull sunlight and some water falling on my face and... all over me. I groaned and looked up into the pale gray sky and found that it rained overnight. Now, it was just a light shower.

_What time is it...?_ I wondered to myself. I groggily stood up and looked around; the ocean was a bit more active.

Starting back towards our small house, I wondered if they found I was gone. I climbed through my window and saw that no lights were turned on, no doors were opened, and it was still kinda dark in here. We had to be at the airport at 1:30 pm. I glanced over at my clock; 6:50 stared back at me in dark blue. A lock of my hair fell on my shoulder reminded me I was still soaking wet. I quickly dried myself off and put on a pair of old shorts and an over-sized T-shirt and crawled back into my bed.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I was woken up by the sound of my brother's voice. A sound that just ruins your day. I covered my face with my arm and pulled the cover back over it. Joshua just snatched it off me.

"Come on, Ash. It's after 12:." he said and shut the door. After 12:? I quickly showered and put on my favorite maroon and sleeveless shirt and some gray shorts. I sprinted outside and saw some strange men loading boxes into a huge truck. Desperate, I began rammaging through boxes and bags. Craving my best friend...

"Ash! What are you doing?" I hear my brother shout from behind, but I ignore him and pull a dark blue bottle from a box. I immediately calm down and quickly begin downing apple cider vinegar. I've been addicted to this stuff for as long as I could remember. When I paused to take a break, I looked up at my brother, who looked back down at me with a disapproving look.

"Damnit, Ash! Now I have to re-tape these boxes," he complained. Feeling guilty, I offer to help. Joshua just laughs at me.

"You. A tiny girl. Hauling boxes?" he laughs some more. Irritated, I just clench my fists and go off to sit under a tree. I push my knees up to my chest and fold my arms. The area I'm sitting in suddenly turns dark. Looked up only of find Jaden standing there. She's a bit older than me. Probably a couple months. She's a bit taller, too. Jaden is a lot like me, but physically, we look different. Her skin is as dark as the midnight sky. Her hair is long, straight/curly and black. I've always wanted black hair. And her eyes are purple, too. I've asked her numerous times were those contacts and her answer was always no. She's so pretty... I've always kind of had a crush on her.

"Hi, Ashley." she spoke as she sat down next to me. I pushed my knees closer to my chest.

"Yo, Jade." I spoke, starring at the loading truck.

"Today's the big day, huh?" Jaden asked me.

"Yeah... It sucks. I know." I sighed. Didn't want to be without Jaden, wanted to go back to Hiroshima, but loved Hawaii almost as much.

"This is going to be hard..." I muttered. I was kinda startled when Jaden put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ash. I wasn't born here, ya know." I looked up as if it were her first time saying so. I felt my face burn.

"I was born in Alabama. I had to leave there to make a new life here in Hawaii. I was sad to leave my old home and my old friends. But once I got to know this place, I said, 'Damn! I'm never going back to Alabama! Fuck you bitches!'. I'm sure you'll say the same once you get to where you're going." she was doing her best to console me. I looked up at her.

"Not to you..." I said softly. She smiled a little.

"Ash! Say good-bye! It's time for us to go!" my dad shouts. I stand up and look down at my friend still sitting. She stands up, too.

"Well, Jaden; this is it." I say sadly.

"I hope you have long-distance." she says in my tone of voice. We hug each other, but when she tries to let go, I hold on tighter.

"Please let this last..." I murmur. She giggles and gently pushes me off her.

"I'll send ya something. Maybe a dog biscuit or something." she teases.

"Oh, ha ha." I mutter sarcastically.

I'm finally on the truck driving us to the airport. Right now, it's 1:48. I stood on the tip of my toes and waved out the window. Jaden waved back before walking back down the street where she lived.

* * *

~at the airport~

The airport was huge, smelled clean, a bit chilly, and surrounded by palm trees. There were, like, a MILLION people in here! Men, women, children, and everything in between. There were even dogs in here!

The same men that helped us pack our things loaded our stuff onto the plane after it had been checked for bombs and stuff. I made my way to the back of the plane and sat next to the window so that I could watch the ants below. Joshua came and sat down next to me. I just ignore him.

It took a while for everything to get situated, but soon we were high in the sky. I laid my head against the rounded window as Hawaii turned into a tiny, green speck on a giant, blue cloth. This was going to be a _loooooong_ ride...


End file.
